


Quiet Night

by mewbirb



Series: Wander Disarmed [4]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:51:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewbirb/pseuds/mewbirb
Summary: Another little fluffy illustrated story.(Actually takes place later than where the comic story currently is, but it needed to be urgently rescued from Tumblr.)





	Quiet Night

[ ](http://imgbox.com/dK5fpGvm)

From her position loosely curled on the ground, Sylvia gazed up at the clear night sky, feeling the gentle breeze against her face. One arm was wrapped around the small, half-asleep form of her best friend, who purred as she slowly scratched his soft furry chest. She could never forget how weak his tiny body was when she found him, how numb and shaky her hands had been when she picked him up, how close he’d been to losing that last bit of life. To hold him now, he felt as strong and healthy as he normally did. His heartbeat was steady under her fingers and his fur was warm against her skin.

The purring stopped. Wander tensed up and shifted, causing Sylvia to look down at him in alarm. He turned to rub the remainder of his right arm forcefully against the ground.

Seeing Wander in pain was like a stab in the heart. He always did his best to stay positive and make the best of the situation, but the itching really got to him sometimes. He was going to reopen the wound and get it infected if he kept scratching so fiercely.

Sylvia snaked her other hand under him to gently grab the nub and start massaging, and moved to rub his belly with the hand that was already on him. After a few seconds, Wander stopped twitching and stretched out, letting out a long sigh of relief.

“Thanks, Syl. I needed that.”

Still holding him close, she curled her body around him and wedged her neck under his head. The purring returned even louder than before and he had a peaceful smile spread across his face. Sometimes the two friends were lucky just to be together and alive, but during these times, there was nothing that could make them happier.

[ ](http://imgbox.com/U8AHqvC2)


End file.
